The Dimension-Travelling Generator
by MaximumOverSaiyan96
Summary: Bulma invents a device which allows to travel to different dimension. What will happen when she and her family take a little visit to the DC Universe? The Briefs will meet and battle many superheroes and villains. What impact will they have on an earth that doesn't know Saiyans?
1. Chapter 1

The Dimension-Travelling Generator

Chapter one: Preparations

Capsule Corporation

5 pm

Only one more screw to tighten and voila. The Dimension-Travelling Generator was done. Bulma was very proud of her work. She worked three whole weeks and two days on this machine. The trials went great, so she was confident it would work. She always felt on step behind compared to her future self.

Her future-self invented time-travelling. Although it was created in a time of great calamity she felt a little bit jealous of the scientific breakthrough. She knows, it was petty, but Bulma Briefs will not be outdone by anybody, even her own self. She didn`t want to be a copy-cat. So she invented dimension-travelling.

Now was the task to convince Vegeta to accompany her on the journey through the dimensions.

The lack of interest in her work from the male side of her family except her father irritated her. She knew she shouldn`t except much from a fighter, who is obsessed with training, but still. The only times Vegeta showed interest in her work was when it concerned his Gravity Room.

Likewise, Trunks, who had the brains to understand her work, spend rather time with his father training. Still she will have her way and no Saiyan prince will be strong enough to stop it.

After cleaning up her workstation she left the Laboratory in direction of the Gravity Room. While she strolled through the hallways of her home, she thought about the recent events.

Since the fight with Buu about half a year passed. Although at first glance the Prince of all Saiyans hasn`t changed, Bulma noticed a little touch of kindness has bloomed inside Vegeta. He also seemed at peace with himself. A certain tenseness has vanished. Not to misunderstand Vegeta was still Vegeta. Proud, selfish, unsociable.

She arrived at the door of the Gravity Room which looked like an entrance to a bunker. She pushed a button at the right side of the door and a control panel swung out. After she entered a code one could hear a series of beeps and the Gravity Room shut down.

''BULMAAAAAA'' Vegeta screamed inside the room. Shortly after the door was opened and an angry looking and heavy sweating Vegeta stomped out of the room into the hallway. ''How many times does I have to tell you not to disturb my training, woman?'' he shouted after he has spotted Bulma.

''I have finished my newest machine.'' Bulma answered calmly.

To say Vegeta looked dumbfounded was an understatement. How dare she interrupted his training for something like that. Bulma finished building useless machines all the time, how was that a justification to bring him out of his Gravity Room.

He also does not bother her with his progress. Does he walk into her Laboratory every time he successfully created a new technique or performed a combination of kicks and punches very well? No he does not. She wasn't a fighter, so she wouldn't and couldn't appreciate his awesomeness.

So why does she stand here in front of him with an intense look on her face? ''And why should I care? You create machines all the time.'' ''This one is special.'' ''I bet you say that about every of your machines.'' ''Vegeta, you know that I know how serious you take your training. Do you really believe I would interfere with your training for no reason?''

''Hmph'' She had a good point. ''So that you now have my attention. What is that machine?'' Bulma couldn't suppress a grin. '' The Dimension-Travelling Generator or short DTG'' No reaction. Vegeta looked unimpressed. ''You know it allows travels to different dimensions.'' Still no reaction.'' This is the part where your chin falls down and you tell me how great I am.'' ''Yeah, you are sooo great. Can I now go back inside?''

Vegeta was still determined to get back in his GR. ''Don't you realize the possibilities, which this device gives us.'' ''Yet I don't see how it concerns me.'' ''A device which grants dimensional travel without actually travelling is kind of pointless, right? So I will travel to the other side. Because I don't know what to expect you will accompany me and protect me from everything hostile.''

''Forget it!'' Vegeta turned around.

But before he could enter Bulma grabbed his hand and started to speak again: ''Are you not curious? Maybe you meet strong guys? This would be a good training session.'' Vegeta momentarily stopped his attempts to enter the GR.

Bulma has woken his interest.

''Maybe if you encounter different threats your power level will rise. You will fight all kind of things and monsters, it should give you an advantage over Goku. And besides why stop one-dimensionally. You could prove that you are the strongest fighter of all dimensions.''

Bulma let her words sink in. After a while Vegeta began to grin.

''You know the funny thing is I know you are playing me. But you are right. My power should be recognized everywhere. Alright then I will assist you in your ridiculous voyage. Even it probably will be a waste of my precious time.''

''That's great I will let my parents know to look after Trunks while we are away.'' Bulma said smiling and turned around to leave.

''Hold right there!'' Bulma stopped a little bit surprised. What was now? Did he change his mind? ''The boy will go along with us.'' ''What? No way, he is just a nine year old child! It's too dangerous!''

''A nine-year old Super-Saiyan. And if the place is really too dangerous for him which I doubt, you wouldn't last 5 seconds. And what's more important I won't let your pampering parents get in the way of my son's training. Since the fight with Buu he already is taking his training less serious.''

''Ok, ok I get it. He is coming too. We will leave tomorrow morning 8am ok?'' ''Hmph'' and with that Vegeta went back to his training.

And so the time went by. Trunks came back from his visit to Goten's house. He wasn't happy at all about his mother's idea. It became evening. And the Briefs household went to bed.

The next morning 7:45 am:

''Do we have to?'' Trunks the purple haired child of Bulma and Vegeta whined.

''Be quiet, son! There is no point in arguing. We will accompany your mother.'' ''But dad I will even do extra training.'' ''Come on Trunks dear cheer up! Think about the cool adventures you can brag about to Goten''

Vegeta and Trunks looked in the direction of the voice and saw Bulma standing there in an advanced space-suit similar to the one she had when they went to Namek. In her hands she held a helmet Except the color was a bright green.

Despite not entirely convinced Trunk stopped his complains. It would be cool to show off to Goten.

''What the hell are you wearing?'' ''Do you like it? It is my radiation-protecting suit. This color is the newest trend according to my fashion magazine. I even made you and Trunks ones. You should wear them for protecting.''

'' No. Like in hell no. My son and I will not embarrass ourselves by wearing this green costumes you call suit. You tricked me once in embarrassing apparel. It won't happen again.'' ''Geez, fine. No sense for fashion. Don't come crying to me when some unfamiliar radiation gets to you.'' ''We will be fine.''

Inwardly Trunks thanked Dende and his dad, because the suit really looked terrible.

Bulma and her dad checked the last adjustments and recapitulate their fail-safe plan. Bulma was equipped with a hyper-frequency device which allowed to send a sound of different lengths back to the home dimension.

They had set a specific code which should be the signal to open the portal again. If in three months they haven't heard of them, they shall contact Goku and the gang to gather the Dragon balls and wish them back.

''Are you ready?'' Dr. Briefs asked. ''Oh my, please be careful out there.'' Bunny his wife appealed to the group.

''Dad, we are ready.'' ''Yeah!'' ''Hmph.''

Dr. Briefs continued. ''I will open the portal so much that only one person can enter at a time to stabilize the rift and don't cause a dimension collapse. The first one will be Vegeta. Bulma will follow him and Trunks will be last. So here I go, I open the portal.''

He flipped a switch and the generator began to function.

The machine consisted of a main core on the base of 1.000 central processing units laying in cubical casing which was 1m thick 2m long and 2m high and two pillars. On one long side was the control panel. From the cube two cables led to two each other facing metallic pillars.

On top of them were two antennas facing in the space between the pillars. Out of the antennas shot a ray clashing in the middle creating a head-high purple colored vortex.

Without fear or hesitation his arms crossed in front of his chest Vegeta casually went into the Vortex.

Mount justice

7:50 am

The alarm went off. The team had a new mission. In the briefing room gathered Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis and Miss Martian.

Aqualad was unavailable, because of some events in Atlantis he had to attend to and Zatanna helped Dr. Fate out. With them were Red Tornado who guided their glances to a big screen which showed Batman.

The Dark Knight started to speak.

''We have detected an abnormal energy gathering in the suburb of Gotham. To be specific an abandoned factory. Our scanners indicate no hostility and the power output is limited. It could be nothing. Still in our line of work no abnormality should be overlooked. Normally I would go myself. But I am occupied at the Watchtower at the moment. I hope it's nothing nevertheless good luck. Batman out.''

And with that the screen died down.

''How lame. It's not even a real mission.'' KF complained.

''Come on, maybe we will prevent another alien invasion. Also you heard Batman. And when I learned something that is you do it when Batman says it.'' Robin the trusty sidekick of the Dark Knight answered.

''Maybe I sit this one out. You will probably don't need my help anyway. About now my favorite show is starting and I don't want to miss an episode.'' KF tried to make excuses.

''Since when are you so lazy? You don't do anything anyway all day long, so you can at least do what you are told to do''

His girlfriend Artemis scolded him.

''Geez, why are you so cruel? Did I do something? Did I forget your birthday or some anniversary?" KF asked now a little scared whether he has messed something up or not.

Robin, Miss Martian and Artemis laughed at his antics until Superboy interrupted

'' Let's get a move on guys! I want to get this mission over with!"

After Red Tornado wished them good luck the Team got in their jet and Miss Martian took off.

''KF, you'll see it's probably nothing we will be back in no time'' Robin tried to cheer up his friend.

After a 10-minute flight the they landed outside a factory building. The scanners indicated that the source of the strange energy would be in that building.

It was an old building. During the World War II it was used to produce tanks and later vans for peaceful use.

Thomas Wayne closed it because of it horrible environmental pollution. He intended to build an amusing park there, but was killed before he could realize it.

The Team quietly step out of the aircraft and sneakily made their way to the building. They divided in two groups.

Robin, Superboy and Artemis would approach from the front while Miss Martian and Kid Flash would circumvent the building and sneak up from behind.

After they had executed the maneuver and hid behind collapsed walls, they looked inside and saw a purplish portal and a figure exiting it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

I hope you liked my first chapter. I read many DBZ/ Justice League or Young Justice crossover and the most followed a similar plotline. Either Goku or Gohan accidentally lands in the DC Universe. I wanted to try a different approach and hopefully it will be to your liking.

I will have some minor changes in powers of characters or settings. Hopefully I won't offend somebody if I change something due to my ignorance or to fit it better into my story. It won't be the most plot-heavy story.

I own neither DBZ nor DC. Team Four Stars and other pop-cultural references are intended. This is a work of fanfiction.

My grammar mistakes may be excused, because English is not my native language. If you find some mistakes, please point them out to me and I will try avoid them in the future. I welcome constructive criticism and suggestions. Please no flaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: An Escalating Encounter

Vegeta was greeted by a sight of a decayed building. He looked around and immediately sensed the five bystanders who surrounded him. He took three steps forward, and then looked in the direction of the strongest power of the group.

Before he could say something, Bulma exited the portal. She wore her green suit and her helmet which hid all her features.

She started excitedly to walk around performing different measurements.

''The composition of the atmosphere is the same as in our world. The gravity is also exactly the same.''

Bulma stated while being muffled by the helmet which gave her a somehow deeper voice.

''Then could you finally take of your ridiculous suit?'' Vegeta asked.

''No way! It's still too dangerous.''Bulma answered.

Lastly Trunks appeared out of the portal. Shortly after him the vortex closed.

''Where are we and what is this dump?'' The boy shouted. After he examined the surroundings closer, he also sensed the hidden people.

''Ehm dad?'' Trunks turned to Vegeta.

''I know, son.'' Vegeta answered who also had sensed them.

''What is it?'' Bulma asked oblivious interrupting her research.

''It seems we have a welcome committee. There are five people surrounding us. Pathetic, they think they can hide from me? I will teach them how to greet properly.''Vegeta said.

''Please Vegeta. Maybe they are peaceful. Don't get violent too fast. We have to speak to them first, ok?'' Bulma tried to calm Vegeta down.

''Hmph. No promises. Get out here right now! We know you are hiding!'' Vegeta shouted.

As the Team observed the rift they saw a man crossing his arms in front of his chest exiting the portal.

He looked human. He was rather short but had gravity defying spiky black hair. He wore a blue spandex pants and a blue top without sleeves. He also had some kind of white boots and gloves.

He briefly scanned his environment. Then he took three steps and stared intensely at the spot where Superboy was hiding.

''It seems to be some kind of a portal.''

Robin concluded sharing his observation through the telepathic link they shared.

''Do you think he noticed us?'' Miss Martian asked.

''No way! We hid ourselves perfectly.'' KF answered.

''However he looks suspicious and he has an evil look.'' said Superboy.

The man was followed by seemingly another man. This guy was even stranger. He wore some kind of suit but it was bright green.

''Ugh. What an awful color.'' KF remarked.

''He seems to analyze something.'' Artemis observed.

''Maybe they are disguising themselves as humans to check the living conditions on our planet and then to decide whether to conquer our planet or not.'' KF panicked.

''Don't you think you're a little bit overreacting?'' His girlfriend countered.

''It has happened before.'' Kid Flash defend himself.

''Guys, look there comes another one.''

Superboy led their attention back to the matter at hand.

The last one was a little boy with purple hair. He didn't look older than 10. He wore a dark green martial artist kind of uniform.

The rift closed after him.

''He looks so cute!'' Miss Martian exclaimed enthusiastically.

''Focus Megan, he is the enemy.'' Kid Flash corrected her.

''They seem to talk about something'' Superboy said. They continued to observe their visitors until the man with the spiky hair shouted.

''Get out here right now! We know you are hiding!''

The Team surprised hesitated a moment. But showed themselves after they had regained their senses. They emerged from their hiding spots and walked towards the waiting group.

''Hello. We don't mean any harm. We are the 'Team' a group of young superheroes and part of the Justice League. Our scanners located a strange energy output in this area, so we came to check it out. It wasn't our intention to sneak up on you.''

Robin politely introduced his group.

''If you really were a group of so called superheroes, you wouldn't have to hide like cowards in the first place. On second thought if I wore such ridiculous outfits, I would want to hide, too.'' Vegeta said with a cocky grin.

The Team was a bit taken aback by this offensive greeting but Superboy answered venomly. ''How dare you? We are not cowards! Many times we have risked our lives to save the world and we won't be mocked by a shorty with a compensating hairstyle.''

Vegeta was starting to like this verbal argument.

''If your earth needs to be saved by preadolescent children like you than you humans are even more pathetic than in our dimension. You are a disgr-.''

''VEGETAA!''

Vegeta looked at his wife displeased to be interrupted in his speech.

''Don't be so rude. They are just kids.''

Bulma looked sharply at Vegeta. He just turned a little to escape her gaze.

''It would be better if I took over the conversation.'' Vegeta didn't react. ''I am Bulma. This is Vegeta. And the little boy is Trunks.''

She pointed to Trunks who stood his arms crossed over his chest like his father patiently waiting.

''We come from a different dimension. I invented the Dimension-Travelling Generator which allowed us to travel to your dimension. The energy output you referred to earlier was probably created by the DTG.''

''Bullshit'' Superboy interrupted. He was still upset about the comment of Vegeta. Miss Martian laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

''Please, excuse our friend he is a little bit feisty.'' Robin indicated Bulma to continue.

''I have my fair share of those.'' She looked in the direction of Vegeta, but turned quickly back to Robin to continue. ''We came here to study your earth and maybe to learn from your technology.''

Her eyes beamed excitedly.

''What did I say? They are preparing an invasion.'' KF said through the telepathic link.

''It is too early to conclude that.'' Miss Martian answered.

''We should take them to Batman he knows how to handle them.'' Artemis suggested.

''Agreed.'' Everyone consented.

Again Robin started to speak. ''I beg your pardon, but would it be fine to follow us? There is someone who will want to ask you some questions.''

Before Bulma could answer, Vegeta spoke fully turned around facing them.

''You don't give orders around here, kid. I, the prince of all Saiyans, won't be ordered around by some delusional child. It would be best if you left us alone.''

''You are an unknown suspect arriving on our planet which we vowed to protect. If you won't follow us peacefully, we have other means of persuasion.'' Robin retorted unexpectedly hostile.

''Hohoho, ominous. But where is your heroic conscience. Isn't ganging up on a group of defenseless strangers a rather evil course of actions, however calm your hypocritical sense of heroism and let me reassure you, we aren't so defenseless as we seem.''

Vegeta said and started walking towards the superheroes cracking his knuckles.

The Team immediately jumped into a fighting stance. They didn't know which abilities he possessed, he was muscular and looked highly trained. Nonetheless he looked human so he shouldn't cause too much of a problem.

After they subdued him the other two would probably follow them without resistance.

Bulma knew that once Vegeta decided to fight somebody, he couldn't be stopped. The only thing she could do was to wait and step up at the right moment to prevent Vegeta to cause too much damage to the youngsters.

Secretly she agreed with Vegeta. These teenagers were a little bit pretentious. A little pruning wouldn't hurt them.

As Vegeta was about to engage in battle Trunks walked to his father.

''No fair, dad! I want to fight too.'' Trunks said surprising everyone except his family.

''Hmm. There aren't enough for both of us. You know what that means.'' Vegeta turned to face his son. Trunks nodded. They stood in front of each other. They kept one arm in the air.

''Rock… Paper… Scissors!'' Both started shouting and swung their hands upon and down on each count. On the last they formed scissors with their hands.

''Again'' Vegeta said sternly. The Team looked dumbfounded at the procedure.

''Are you kidding us?'' KF exclaimed.

''Be quiet! We are deciding your fate here.'' Vegeta shot back.

After three tries it was decided. Vegeta chose paper and Trunks scissors.

''Yeah, I have won!'' Trunks happily cried out.

''Hmph. Stupid game.'' Vegeta crossed his arms and walked back to where Bulma was standing and out of the fighters' way.

''It is so nice of you to let Trunks win.'' Bulma whispered to her husband.

''O-of course.'' Vegeta didn't lost on purpose. Trunks has won fair and square but Bulma hasn't have to know that.

''Are you kidding us?'' KF repeated.

''Hi, there little boy. We don't want to hurt you. You see, we are the good guys. Don't be afraid we would never fight children.'' Miss Martian talked to Trunks.

On the other hand, Trunks stood with his legs apart with his outstretched right arm and a finger pointing towards them.

'' You're going down!''

Trunks shouted, and then he pointed with his thumb downwards. He took a fighting stance. Also the Team reluctantly made themselves ready for battle.

''Please kid. We don't want to do this.'' Artemis plead one last time, before the boy vanished. Trunks immediately appeared before Superboy and landed a solid kick in his mid-sector.

Before any one of the Team could comprehend what was going on they saw Superboy holding his stomach a painful expression on his face in front of him the boy. ''Don't underestimate me.'' The boy stated.

The counterattack of the Team was swift. Artemis and Robin shot their arrows and batarangs at the boy while enlarging their distance.

Kid Flash went in for close-combat and averted the attention away from Superboy. Miss Martian levitated behind Artemis and Robin to maintain the telepathic link and trying to read the boy's mind.

And she succeeded in. Although she wasn't able to completely read his mind, she grasped some of his thoughts. She could tell when and who he will attack and shared it with her comrades.

After a while Superboy recovered from the kick and joined as well pushing Trunks into defense. Despite him being stronger and faster than his opponents, they seemed to know where he will strike next, which made a connecting attack a lot more difficult.

After some time, it seemed Trunks would lose. The strength of Superboy and the speed of Kid Flash kept him busy close-raged while Artemis and Robin attacked his blind spots.

Bulma seeing the predicament of her son tried to persuade Vegeta to help Trunks. ''Go help him Vegeta. Trunks is in trouble.''

Vegeta who attentively observed the fight answered. ''He lacks actual fighting experience. This will be a good practice.''

''Your son is in trouble and everything you do is watch?'' Bulma said getting worried about her son.

''Quit your shrieking, it hurts my ears. I will lend the boy a hand.'' With that he took two steps forward to be a little closer to the fight.

Right after Trunks got hit by a batarang and the Team gather themselves for a new attack Vegeta screamed.

''Stop!''

Every one of the combatants froze in place.

''Son, why do you have such a hard time against these small fries? Your strength and speed is far above theirs.'' Vegeta questioned his son.

''I don`t know their teamwork, I suppose? And I think they're cheating somehow.'' Trunks answered delighted to have a moment to rest.

''Don't be a crybaby. You're fighting them long enough to come up with a strategy yourself, but since your mother insisted, I will give you a hint to defeat them. I will show her, who sometimes seems to doubt my intellect, there is more to fighting than just punching.''

The Team was confident in their situation and now a little bit curious, so they let the man speak using the time to gather strength.

''What does every team need which this team lacks?'' Vegeta continued.

Trunks thought for a moment. ''I don't know. Maybe jerseys?''

''Boy stay focused!'' Vegeta said a little bit irritated by the comment but proceed.

''Communication. Without it there is no team, only individual fighters fighting together. Only communication allows a team to act like one. Do you hear them say each other something even once?''

Just now Trunks realized his dad was right. There was something off about his opponents.

''Even an experienced team can't manage completely without communication. Of course a vocal communication could be replaced by for example prearranged hand signs. Did you see them use these? Probably not, you were too busy to focus on something like that, right? I can reassure you they don't use them either.'' Vegeta explained.

Though intrigued where his explanation would go the Team became impatient. ''Get to the point already!'' Superboy shouted.

Vegeta continued as if he didn't hear the comment. ''I saw them exchange strangely long gazes at each other and every time after them they executed a team maneuver. Can you explain why?'' He asked his son.

''No.'' Trunks answered becoming more and more confused.

''You lack battle experience. You are too used to our ways of fighting. Trunks, think outside the box. To make it short. I think they have a telepath on their team who acts like a communication station connecting their thoughts together. Thereby making every kind of communication unnecessary.

Of course there is the possibility every one of them is a telepath. Though three of them are clearly human, so it's unlikely. You are probably questioning the meaning of my words. To be blunt even a good team with a telepathic link wouldn't withstand your power, however they seem to be able to predict your movements as well.'' Vegeta continued his explanations.

''Sound impossible? But for someone who is able to maintain a telepathic link may it be possible to enter your mind and read your thoughts. Someone of them is reading your mind giving the others information about your strategies.'' Trunks finally started to understand.

''The thing you have to do is find the telepath and take him out. Of course you also could just conceal your mind, but you missed out so much training lately, that you are not able to do it. We can exclude the three humans. Left are the half human and the non-human.'' The Team started to become anxious.

''You can say the telepath is their most valuable member. It wouldn't be wise to send him to the front lines where he is in danger to be taken out. The green girl kept herself in the background the whole fight. Not even once she entered your attacking range.'' He pointed with a finger at Miss Martian.

''She is the telepath. If you manage to defeat her the rest will be easy.'' Everyone looked at Vegeta in awe, especially the Team.

Not even once they have encountered a foe who could analyze their teamwork that quickly. ''You can proceed now.'' Vegeta concluded waking every one out of their stupor.

Trunks immediately attacked Miss Martian. Knowing when and from where the attacks are coming from are one thing dodging them was another. Although KF tried to supported Miss Martian, she couldn't last long against the fast attacks of Trunks.

One punch connected with her chin knocking her out cold.

Superboy enraged by the sight engaged in battle. Trunks managed to dodge his sloppy attacks until he delivered a strong straight punch sending him into a wall.

''I am impressed Vegeta. Maybe you are actually pretty smart. How did you know one of them were a telepath?'' Bulma asked her husband.

Vegeta answered. ''Hmph. If you do what I did, you'll meet many different people. In contrast to your friends, I have fought countless kinds of different opponents. And mostly they defended themselves in groups. You could say I am an expert when it comes to fight against multiple opponents. Fighting against single enemies were rare opportunities which mostly ended rather quickly. Considering our job was to kill the population of planets.''

What Vegeta said made sense. He probably knew everything there were to know about fighting. He probably even had more battle experience than Goku.

Bulma was impressed. Maybe there were more to fighting than just beating the shit out of each other.

Nope! Even after this impressive feat of deducing, Bulma was still convinced fighting was just plain violence.

Meanwhile Trunks had defeated all of his opponents except for Superboy. Thanks to his Kryptonian heritage he could last longer than the rest of his teammates. But he also was knocked unconscious eventually.

''Dad, I'm done.'' Trunks called out to his father.

''Finally! Bulma what are we are going to do next?'' Vegeta asked Bulma.

''Hm. It would be the best if we went to the nearest city. There I could go investigate the history of this planet. We also have to get the currency of this planet, so we can operate better.'' Bulma explained their next steps.

''Hmph. Alright then, but take finally that blasted suit off.'' Vegeta stated.

''It is probably safe to assume there aren't any deadly radiation on this earth.'' Bulma proceed to take of her suit.

She took of her helmet then slipped out of the rest of the suit revealing a white top with a red neckerchief blue-grey jeans and almost knee-high light-brown boots. She also had short blue hair.

''How do I look?'' Bulma asked rotating to allow Vegeta to take in all her features.

''Acceptable.'' Vegeta stated neutrally.

''That's probably the closest thing to a compliment I will ever get from you.'' Bulma joked.

''You look great, mom.'' Trunks expressed his opinion.

''Aaah, thanks sweetie. I was trying out a new outfit which would make me look younger.'' Bulma explained.

''Enough already.'' Vegeta interrupted her walking towards her. He embraced her holding her tight by the waist. ''Hold on tight. We are flying to the city.''

With that he took off. Bulma had just enough time to cling onto Vegeta. Trunks followed him right away, leaving behind five young beaten superheroes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three: Welcome to Gotham City**

''Robin! Can you hear me? Robin, please respond. ROBIN!'' Batman tried to reach his protege through earpiece.

''Uhm.'' The sidekick of the Dark Knight slowly regained consciousness.

He had the strangest dream. They were on a mission. And there was this kid who beat the shit out of them. Then it hit him. It hadn't been a dream.

''Hello? Robin are you there? Please respond.'' Said a familiar voice. Just now Robin realized it was his mentor calling him through the communication link. Robin sat up.

''I-I can hear you now, Batman.'' Robin answered the call weakly. His whole body hurt like crazy after the beating.

''What happened? We lost contact with you for almost a half an hour.'' Batman wanted to know.

''Ugh. We got our asses kicked, that's what happened.'' Robin said as he tried to stand up. The pain was still there but Robin got used to it. ''I have to check on my teammates. We will be at Mount Justice in about 20 minutes. Then we will give our report.'' Robin ended the call. He looked around. His teammates laid on the ground not far from him, still unconscious.

''Understood. Batman, over and out.'' Batman said calmly now that he knew they were alright. He would wait for Robin's report.

Robin, now finally standing, made his made to the nearest person. It was Artemis. He felt like shit. His nose was bleeding. It was a miracle it wasn't broken. Although he hadn't any life-threatening injuries, he had bruises all over his body. He barely managed to move. The kid skillfully avoided to give him any permanent damage.

He shook Artemis. ''Artemis, wake up. Wake up!''

''Uhm. Robin, what happened? Ugh. My head.'' She said, holding her head.

''Our suspects obviously left the scene. And could you please wake up Superboy? I spent almost all of my strength walking over to you without puking.'' Robin said.

Artemis gave him an evil look but stood up and walked with shaking legs over to Superboy. It didn't take long to wake up the clone of superman. After he woke up, he took it on himself to wake up the rest, too. 10 minutes later everybody of the Team was awake. They looked miserably especially the human members of the team.

Superboy recovered pretty fast, due to the sun shining into the ruined building. Also Miss Martian seemed to have suffered a bit kinder fate than her friends.

Kid Flash has suffered the most of the Team. He constantly had been in close range to the Saiyan child. Although his speed allowed him to dodge some of the punches he didn't have the physical condition of a Kryptonian. He was the only one to throw up after waking up. Even now he barely retained consciousness.

''Ugh. Could somebody please explain what happened? One moment we were winning. The next I get punched. A lot!'' Kid Flash whined.

''It's evident we underestimated our opponent.'' Robin stated briefly.

''News flash, Dick! He mopped the floor with us and we have to assume that the grown-ups are even more capable.'' Artemis angrily exclaimed because of Robin's understatement.

''Please, friends, there is no use in fighting each other. We have to quickly return to Mount Justice and give our report.'' Miss Martian tried to calm her friends down.

''You are right. Let's go to the jet and get the hell out of here.'' Artemis said starting to walk towards their aircraft.

''Buddy, please lend a hand to your old pal. It would be awesome if you could carry me to the jet. I don't know if I will make it there without fainting.'' Kid Flash asked Superboy.

Superboy gently grabbed Kid Flash and carried him to the jet. Inside he positioned Kid Flash inside one of the seats. ''Thanks, bro. I own you one.'' Kid Flash relieved thanked his friend.

After a short time, the jet flew away in direction of Mount Justice.

''Is everything alright?'' Miss Martian asked her boyfriend worried.

''I have something to tell you, guys.'' Superboy stated carefully. Everyone looked at Superboy surprised.

''I overheard something which could mean very bad news for us. In the middle of our fight shortly after the man hold his speech. I overheard a conversation between him and the other guy. I couldn't clearly understand everything, due to begin punched in the face repeatedly. But I heard something about ''killing the population of a planet''.'' The cockpit went silent.

''You're joking right?'' Artemis hopefully asked.

''It's like I said. Maybe I didn't hear it right. Also I couldn't hear everything. Still it is hard to come up with circumstances where ''killing a planet'' sounds not evil.'' Superboy answered honestly.

''However, they haven't killed us, though they had the chance.'' Robin said cheering up the mood a little.

''You are right.'' Superboy said. Now even more unsure if he heard right.

''We should report everything to Batman. He will know what to do.'' Robin stated and nobody objected. Everybody had their own thoughts regarding their visitors and their humiliating defeat against a little boy.

 **Meanwhile in Gotham City**

''We're here.'' Vegeta shouted landing in an empty side street.

He ungently dropped Bulma and she landed on her bottom.

''Vegeta! That was uncalled for!'' Bulma said caressing her behind. ''Hm. Never mind. Let's get moving. We have to find a jeweler. I will try to exchange some of my jewelry for native currency. I just hope they will be valuable. '' Bulma walk out of the alley onto a bigger street.

Vegeta and Trunks followed her. It wasn't a very big street. The first thing Bulma noticed was the poor looks of the buildings. Almost all buildings were old, some even on the brink of collapsing. All buildings were in immediate need of repair.

Second was the lack of levitating vehicles. Of course back home they had their share of cars with wheels. But because of the breakthrough of the levitating technology a few years ago, almost any old vehicles in major cities were replaced.

''Congratulation. Your race seems to be actually smarter than your dimensional counterpart.'' Vegeta who also registered the lack of technology stated smugly. ''Who would have thought that humans could be even more pathetic? I knew this was a waste of time.'' He said his arms crossed before his chest.

''Why are you always so grumpy? You are ruining mine and Trunks' fun.'' Bulma retorted pulling Trunks, who looked a little surprised to be drawn into his parents' quarrel, closer to her. '' Maybe their technology is a little bit more exclusively. You only have access to our humanity's most advanced technology because you are living with a genius.'' Bulma said proudly but didn't believe in herself either.

If the technology was really just on this level, she couldn't even learn something new in this dimension. Hopefully, they at least had new elements for her to experiment on.

''I will ask the next passant directions for the nearest jeweler. '' Bulma said to her husband and son. Not long after a man walked in the opposite direction. ''Excuse me, sir? Would you be kind enough to give us the directions to the nearest jeweler?'' Bulma approached the man. He wore a cheap, brown coat and a briefcase.

The man nearly jumped out of his skin when Bulma addressed him. He seemed to be nervous about something. Bulma just then had noticed that he had been walking faster than usual. As if he was in a hurry. He probably wouldn't have respond if the questioner weren't such a beautiful lady, despite her freakish blue hair. He looked like he would flee any moment.

''Miss, it is unwise to ask questions like that here. We are in Park Row. You should probably look in City Hall District or the Financial District for that kind of store.'' The man answered. And with that he quickly left them almost running.

Bulma looked a little bit startled. ''Weird. But you heard him, boys. We know our destination. So let's go!'' The Briefs family started their way towards the jeweler. After a half an hour and dozens of questions for directions later they almost reached City Hall District.

They only had to cross one bridge to be out of Park Row. Trunks and Vegeta started to become hungry and that affected their mood greatly. Once they had reached the end of the bridge they heard somebody calling them. ''Hey, hot-stuff looking good. Where are you going?''

Mount Justice:

''So what happened?'' Batman asked the young heroes. His firm gaze resting on them

The Team was in their Briefing Room with them was Batman who was accompanied by Green Arrow and Black Canary.

Red Tornado was out to do the daily check of the defense system of the base.

Robin spoke on behalf of the group. ''On the scene we encountered a group of three people. Two adults and one child. One man wore a green suit with a helmet so his features are unknown to us. The child had purple hair and didn't looked older than 10. The last one was a man with flaming black hair and onyx eyes. He appeared to be in his late twenties, maybe younger. They spotted us, although we were hiding. The man in green told us his name was Bulma, the child was Trunks and the other man was Vegeta.'' Robin continued his report.

''He said they came from another dimension to study our technology. We decided to take them to you. The green one made a sane impression. But Vegeta said he was some kind of prince of people who called themselves 'Saiyans' and refused to cooperate. When even threats didn't work we made ourselves ready for battle. Just before we could begin our battle the boy spoke up.'' The three grown-up heroes listen to this story interested.

''Apparently he wanted to fight, too. Vegeta said, we weren't enough for both of them, so they decided by rock-paper-scissors who would fight.'' Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow looked amused by the development. To decide by rock-paper-scissors who would fight. How childish.

Robin continued. ''The boy won the game. The man then retreated. Our opponent was now the little boy.''

Before Robin could continue he was interrupted by Green Arrow. ''Don't tell me, you lost against a little kid.'' He was soon silenced by an elbow strike to the stomach from his girlfriend. Batman gave Green Arrow one of his legendary glares. The effect was immediate. Green Arrow wouldn't interrupt them a second time.

Batman ordered. ''Continue!''

''We were also shocked like you are now.'' Robin continued once again. ''At first, we tried to talk to the boy. But all of a sudden he attacked. We didn't even see it coming. He was so fast that it seemed like he vanished. One moment later he landed a kick on Superboy leaving him in a condition unable to participate in the fight for some time.

Without Miss Martian and her mind reading ability we would had no chance. But thanks to her we could anticipate his movements and act accordingly. After some time and with the help of a recovered Superboy we managed to push him into defense.

The abilities of Trunks were amazing. He was super strong and fast. He also seemed to be a prodigy at fighting. He seemed to have something like a sixth sense for it. His movements were nearly flawless. I believe his pure skill matches some of our most skilled Justice League fighters.'' The faces of his audience instantly became serious.

A child that strong and skillful could become a treat if left unchecked.

''But it was apparent that he lacked actual experience. Still I was confident we would subdue the boy.'' Robin explained.

The Justice League members were now nodding approving. It couldn't be possible that a child could defeat the next Justice League. Robin continued.

''Until Vegeta screamed to stop fighting. We thought he had come to his senses and we could talk it out. That was not the case. As a matter of fact, he was telling Trunks a way to defeat us. He skillfully disclosed our weakness. Trough observing alone he could deduce that a telepath was in our ranks and she was reading Trunks' mind.

Not even once I experienced someone seeing through our teamwork that fast. It stands to reason that he also is highly experienced and skilled. He advised Trunks to attack Miss Martian.

Although we tried to stop it he eventually took her out. Without her we couldn't predict his attacks anymore making us easy prey. He took us out one by one. By the time I regained consciousness they had left the scene.'' The adult heroes looked at them in shock.

''We have to contact Green Lantern. He should look if he can find anything about these Saiyans in the Library of Oa.'' Batman decided.

He was already exiting the room when Superboy raised his voice. ''There is more, sir.''

Batman slowly turned around to better take in what the young clone of Superman had to say. ''Through our fight precisely after the speech of Vegeta I could overhear a conversation between him and the other guy. I couldn't understand everything due to being beaten up by a super-strong kid or I just misheard something. But I believe to heard something about 'killing the population of a planet'.'' Batman eyes widen and Black Canary dropped her coffee.

''This is more serious than I thought. We have to find them, immediately. If it is true, what Superboy heard than earth is in great danger. Black Canary inform Green Lantern, now. He has to find out everything he can about those Saiyans. Green Arrow inform the rest of the League. They should know with what we are dealing with.

It's safe to assume they went to Gotham. I go contact Batgirl. She should try to find them. I will send her also Supergirl as backup just in case. And you…'' Batman turned to the Team. ''have earned yourself a rest.''

The older superheroes quickly left the room leaving the Team alone. ''Do you know what the worst is?'' Kid Flash asked. ''I missed the special episode of 'Lonely Warrior Deadstar' '' He whined.

The whole Team had small smiles on their faces when they shook their heads because of Kid Flash funny antics.

Gotham City

''Hey, hot-stuff looking good. Where are you going?'' said a huge, bulky man accompanied by his two lackeys.

He wore just a tank top showing of his muscles a short pair of pants and plain, black shoes. All three had some kind of insignia on their clothes. A grinning evil looking clown face.

His company wasn't as buff as he was, but they had the same evil look in their eyes. The smallest of them had placed a pipe on his shoulders holding it with both hands.

''You are definitely new to Gotham, that you made a family trip to these parts. Didn't anyone tell you that shady folks roaming the streets here? They could do some bad stuff to you. But don't worry we will protect you from them. For some compensation, of course.'' The leader stated. He turned around to his following men and all three began to laugh.

''Oh, sweetie. You really don't want to do this. You have no idea who you are messing with.'' Bulma said in a patronizing way.

''Oh, yeah?'' The leader retorted not expecting such a cocky answer. ''What are you going to do, bitch? Scream? Nobody will come to rescue you.''

He extended his arm to grab Bulma. Suddenly his hand was grabbed instead.

Before he even could realize it, Vegeta was standing in front of him.

''Where did you come from?'' The gangster asked stunned. ''Whatever. What do you want, little man? Are you trying to be a hero in front of your slut? I'm shaking.''

His comments were answered by laughter of his comrades. He tried to retract his arm and failed. This little guy held his hand tight in his grip. He didn't even budge when his efforts to break free became more and more desperate.

''Come on, boss. What are you doing? Show this shrimp not to mess with us.'' One of his fellow gangster exclaimed.

Vegeta started to tighten his grip. The bones of the punk started to creak under the pressure. As the leader realized that he couldn't escape this steel grip he started to punch Vegeta. But his attack seemed to not even bother this strange man.

After a few punches he cried out in pain. ''Guys, help me! He is breaking my hand.''

The lackeys now alarmed immediately attacked. The one with the pipe lounge out and hit Vegeta in the face with it with his full force. To his shock all it did was bend to the form of Vegeta's head.

Now shaking in fear they could hear the sound of their leader's wrist breaking and a scream of pain coming from him.

''Now listen closely.'' Vegeta started one of his evil looks on his face. ''Do not bother us ever again or…'' Vegeta twisted his hand a little causing another cracking and scream from the gangster. ''I will break every bone in your bodies. Got that? Now leave, your presence is revolting.''

He let go of the now sobbing man and the three ran away as fast as they could.

''I have to admit you haven't lost your touch, Vegeta. You are still very scary.'' Bulma complimented her husband.

''Yeah, you were so cool, dad.'' Trunks commented.

''Hmph. Let's just find this damn jeweler. So I can finally eat.'' Vegeta stated, but inwardly he was a little proud of the comments.

Another 10 minutes later they finally arrived at the jeweler. The name was 'Diamond Cats'.

After they entered, they were greeted by an elderly man with a funny looking moustache.

''How can I help you?'' He asked with a business smile.

''It would like to sell some of my collection.'' Bulma answered.

''I'm sorry, ma'am. We are a very noble establishment. We are only buying the finest pieces. And sadly most don't meet our criteria. But two blocks away there is a store which would surely purchase your goods.'' He explained shaking his head.

''I'm sure my goods will meet your expectations.'' Bulma said confidently.

The man just sighed and led them to a table with a stationary magnifying glass. He expected to be disappointed. The four set down at the table.

The man asked. ''Please, show me your goods.''

Bulma handed him over a nice set of earrings. They were golden with a ruby in the middle. The jeweler gasped.

''I have never seen this craftsmanship before.'' He quickly looked to Bulma who now had a smug grin on her face.

''The crafting is pretty impressive. I can give you 5,000 dollars for it.'' The jeweler stated his price.

Bulma had no idea if that was little or much. However, her businessman sense was tingling. She saw when somebody tried pull a fast one on her.

''Do you think I don't know the value of my own goods? I don't like to be tricked. And my husband here is an exceptional martial artist, who would be in the mood to break a few more bones.''

The man now looked scared at Vegeta. In the end Bulma got 15,000 dollars.

''Yippee, we are rich.'' Bulma exclaimed. ''Hm. Doesn't feel any of the ordinary. Oh, well. What do you think, boys? Let's get something to eat.''

''The first bright idea you had since we got here.'' Vegeta answered.

''Yeah, let's go eat. I'm hungry.'' Trunks happily exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four: Trouble in a bank**

Gotham City:

Today was not her day. Yesterday she forgot about the event 'Policeman of the month' although she promised her dad to be there.

She let him down again. Sometimes Barbara Gordon doubted the worth of chasing criminals at night.

The great Batgirl just spent a whole night in the sewers tracking down Killer Croc. It was already the next day. But soon she will have him. She heard from one of Croc's henchmen that he planned to rob a bank.

She followed his tracks to a shopping district where were also a small bank named 'East Station Bank' with just a few guards. They would have no chance against Croc.

Just as she was climbing a ladder out of the sewers when she got a call from Batman.

''Bad timing, Bats. I am just pursuing Croc. I don't have time for one of your little missions.'' She answered rather rudely. She could imagine the frown which surely appeared on Batman's face.

''Listen, this is serious. Stop everything you are doing. You have to find a group of people. Two man and one child. One man has-''

''-krsssh-'' Batgirl interrupted him making static noises. ''I can't -krsssh- hear -krsssh- you very -krsssh- well. I will -krsssh- call you back later. When I -krsssh- have a better -krsssh- signal.''

She yet could hear him saying ''Batgirl, stop this childish behavior. You can't have-'' before turning off the comm.

She wouldn't let a whole night crawling through the sewers go to waste. Whatever it was it could wait after she arrested Croc.

She just exited the sewers. Her smell wasn't a pleasant one.

She should get more recognition for what she was ready to do for the cause of justice. She quickly sealed the entrance and made her way to the bank which was next to a shopping mall.

''Woman, why do we have to buy you new clothes? You are already wearing sufficient clothing.'' Vegeta asked moody.

After they had eaten, Bulma dragged them around on a shopping spree. A good two hours they had walked from one clothes store to the next.

''I am a little sad about the technology here. And when I am sad I go shopping. I am curious about the fashion-style in this world.'' Bulma answered happily swinging her two bags of clothes she had bought.

''Since I have got here I wasted my time on activities you could do without me back in our dimension.'' Vegeta said accusing.

''I agree with dad. I didn't even have any great adventures, which I could brag about to Goten. You're the only one who has fun, mom.'' Trunks supported his father.

''Men! Ugh! Alright. Only this one shop and we will do something more to your liking.'' Satisfied father and son nodded.

Suddenly they could hear an annoying and loud ringing. They looked in the direction from where the sound was coming. It was coming from a big building with the letters ''East Station Bank'' above the entrance.

The doors were out of glass so looking inside wasn't a problem. A crowd of people fled from the place. Inside they saw a giant at least 3-meter tall lizard creature fighting against a red-haired girl in a costume with a mask, cape and a symbol resembling a bat on her chest.

The giant lizard held bags of money in one claw while trying to hit the girl with the other. Although he was hitting and biting he couldn't hit the girl.

The girl gracefully dodged the attacks while throwing pointy things at the creature which exploded on impact. Still one arm of the girl dangled useless at her side bleeding. Probably caused by a hit of the lizard earlier.

She wouldn't last long. The reptile monster got steadily the upper-hand. It was only a matter of time before he would have defeated his adversary.

''Eeeeh! What is that thing? We have to help that poor girl.'' Bulma cried out and looked expectantly at Vegeta. When he didn't move she exclaimed. ''By 'we' I mean you, Vegeta!''

''Tss. Why should I help her? This fight doesn't have anything to do with me. It isn't my fault if that foolish girl dies.'' Vegeta answered uncaring.

At his comment Bulma's look became very angry. Vegeta notably flinched.

Only two times he has seen that look. Once when he didn't pay enough attention to Baby Trunks and he fell down some stairs. The boy had been more shocked than hurt. He was already two years old at that time.

The second time was when he unintentionally wiped his mouth with a new bought custom-made white dress.

And now was the third time. Although he would deny it, in this rare moments he was a little afraid of Bulma. She could be scarier than Frieza ever was.

''Vegeta, honey. You are going in there and help this girl. Do I have made myself clear?'' Bulma said very calmly as opposed to her angry appearance.

''I-I will help this girl, but only because I want to fight this hideous creature, not because you told me to.'' Said the Saiyan and made his way into the building, Bulma smiled pleased.

This didn't look very good. Her arm was injured. In top condition she would have handled Croc by now. It wasn't her day today.

While she tried to sneak up on him he must have somehow sensed her. She didn't see the tail attacking. It hit her legs causing her to fall. She didn't manage to roll out of the way before three sharp claws dug into the armor of her right arm.

The wounds weren't life-threatening but were bleeding considerably. He eventually caught her free arm pinning her down on the ground.

''What do we have here? Did the little lady think she could take on the big bad Croc?'' The lizard-man laughed. ''You are not the Bat. I don't have anything against you personally, I still will have to eat you.'' He licked with his tongue over her face.

She kicked him in the stomach to cause nothing except small chuckle. ''I like them feisty. It's always entertaining to watch their desperate struggles.'' He continued to taunt Batgirl. ''Let's see how you kick when I have eaten your liver.''

Was that it? Would she be killed by the hands of this monster? Batgirl closed her eyes to not see the inevitable. She made herself ready for the pain, but it never came.

Killer Croc just wanted to bite into the female superhero when his head was grabbed and he was thrown through the room. Surprised he let go of Batgirl.

''Hello, ugly. I have to disappoint you. Humans are not on today's menu.'' Said a small man with flaming hair.

Batgirl opened her eyes when she heard the voice. She immediately got up.

''Who are you?'' She asked.

''The one to show you how the job is done.'' Vegeta answered cockily.

''I don't know who you are, but I don't have any beef with you. So leave and I will forget you ever intervened.'' Killer Croc said surprised by the sudden appearance of this new character.

''I am sorry, ugly. I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans. And you are so ugly, that I made it my personal duty to free the world of your hideous face.'' Vegeta continued to insult his opponent.

Killer Croc angrily hissed. ''I will kill you!'' and began charging Vegeta.

Just before he reached him, the mysterious man vanished appearing 10 meter behind him.

''Are you searching for me? Don't tell me you can't follow my moves. This is disgraceful. You should just go kill yourself, saving yourself the embarrassment.'' Vegeta taunted.

Batgirl and Killer Croc looked shocked in the direction of the man. How did he get there so fast?

Killer Croc charged him a second time with the same outcome.

''This is your last chance, freak. Surrender or die.'' Killer Croc lost all reason. Furiously, he charged Vegeta a third time. ''Hey, girl. Watch this is how you deal with an enemy.'' Vegeta said widening his stance.

He bent his knees a little. Standing lateral to the incoming Croc, his left hand in front of him in the air, the right retracted forming a fist. Just before Killer Croc reached him Vegeta delivered his blow. He punched him faster than the human eye could see hitting him square on the chest sending him through the room towards Batgirl.

Batgirl jumped out of the way just in time before the big lizard crashed into a wall cracking it in the process. Killer Croc fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

''What a waste.'' Vegeta said. Batgirl ran towards him.

''You are awesome. How did you do that vanishing trick?'' Batgirl asked excited forgetting her injuries.

Vegeta answered while he walked slowly through the room towards the defeated Killer Croc. ''Of course, I am awesome. And I just moved. You are just too weak to follow.''

Batgirl getting a little upset defended herself. ''I am sorry. Not everybody has superpowers like you. There are normal people, too.''

''Tss. I don't have any so-called superpowers. I am just the strongest there is, here at least. And this feat wasn't something out of reach of the ability of a human. In fact, I saw humans perform far greater deeds, they are still puny compared to my abilities but still. Everybody who calls himself a warrior and loses to this kind of pathetic opponent is a disgrace.'' Vegeta stated.

They had reached the unconscious Killer Croc. Vegeta extended his arm his palm facing Croc. A blue sphere of energy emerged in front of his hand.

''What are you doing?'' Batgirl asked in awe.

''What does it look like? I am ending his sufferings.'' Vegeta stated cold.

''No, you can't!'' Batgirl exclaimed.

Vegeta irritated asked. ''Why not? He is just some kind of freak of nature. I am doing him a favor here, obliterating his pitiful existence.''

''No, it is not the right thing to do.'' Batgirl firmly said grabbing Vegeta's Arm.

''Great, you are also one of those goody-two shoes. Just like Kakarot. Fine, just remember I won't help you, should he attack you again.'' Vegeta answered dispelling his energy blast.

''Thanks.'' Batgirl smiled warmly.

''Whatever!'' Vegeta started to walk towards the exit.

''Wait!'' Batgirl cried out.

''What do you want?'' The Saiyan Prince asked getting annoyed with this female.

''You aren't part of the Justice League, right?'' Batgirl concluded. Nobody of the League would try to kill a criminal.

''Never heard of them.'' Vegeta said simply.

''How can you have not heard about the team of the greatest heroes protecting earth?'' Batgirl asked quite shocked by his answer.

''I am just remembering. We met a couple of teenagers some hours ago who said there were part of this Justice League.'' Vegeta remembered the words of the teenagers.

''That must have been the Team.'' Batgirl said nodding.

''My son beat them up.'' Vegeta said with an evil grin.

''What? Why would he do that?'' Batgirl asked now a little suspicious.

''They behaved like stupid little brats, that's why.'' Vegeta stated.

Vegeta and Batgirl have reached the entrance. There they were greeted by Bulma and Trunks each holding an ice.

''Great, Vegeta. You have saved her.'' Bulma exclaimed waving at them.

''Was he strong, dad?'' Trunks asked more interested in the fight than in the girl.

''Tss. He was weak and not worth my time.'' Vegeta answered the question of his son.

''So, you are the son who beat up the Team? I pictured you older.'' Batgirl asked surprised that the son of this man was a little child. But if he was as powerful as his father, maybe he could have defeated them.

''If you mean these punks from earlier, they weren't even a challenge.'' Trunks exclaimed cockily.

''Wow, you must be very strong.'' Batgirl said impressed.

''Not as strong as dad he is the strongest in the universe.'' Trunks explained proudly.

''Excuse me, I don't want to interrupt your talk. But are you okay? Shouldn't you -I don't know- treat this injury?'' Bulma asked looking at the nasty wound which was still bleeding.

''I forgot.'' Batgirl just remembered the injuries and the pain. ''You are right. I should get back to the cave and-''

She lost conscious before she could continue. She fell to the ground.

''What happened to her?'' Trunks asked scared.

''She probably fainted because of the loss of blood. How weak!'' Vegeta explained.

''We should get her to a hospital.'' Bulma said.

''And with 'we' you mean me again?'' Vegeta asked a smile on his face.

''Don't be a smartass. And now take her and let's find a hospital.'' Bulma said a little irritated to give Vegeta an opportunity to use her own words against her.

Vegeta bend forward to pick her up.

Just before he could take off Bulma suddenly screamed. ''Stop!''

Startled Vegeta asked. ''What now?''

''I just remembered.'' Bulma began. ''This girl is some kind of costumed superhero. Just like the kids before.''

''And?'' Vegeta asked confused not understanding what Bulma was getting at.

''That means she is trying to keep her real identity a secret.'' Bulma explained.

''Hmph. How do you know that?'' Vegeta asked not really convinced.

''With Gohan was it the same. He also masked himself, when he became a superhero.'' Bulma said.

''I understand. Then what should we do?'' Vegeta said finally getting it.

''We will treat her ourselves. We have to find a desert place just outside the city there I could arrange our capsule house in which are the bandages to treat her.'' Bulma explained their next steps.

''Alright then. Trunks take your mother.'' Vegeta ordered.

Then they flew off. Some bystanders turned their faces when some random people just took off flying. But with all these superheroes and -villains, flying people weren't that surprising anymore. It seemed that every city had at least one being who could fly nowadays.

Watchtower:

''With what are we really dealing with, Bruce?'' Wonder Woman asked.

She, Batman and Superman were in one of the Watchtower's many briefing rooms.

''I still don't know. There could possibly be an entity, which may or may not have the goal to destroy all humanity. All we know until now is, that they are Saiyans, they are three and their child could take out a good team of young superheroes.'' Batman summarized.

''Maybe they are peacefully. They don't seem to cause any havoc on our planet.'' Superman argued.

''Yes, they are laying low, which is even more worrisome.'' Batman replied.

''Still they didn't do anything wrong so far.'' Superman kept defending the strangers.

''They beat up our protégés, Clark.'' Wonder Woman angrily exclaimed.

''I'm just saying, we should give them the benefit of the doubt. You are just being paranoid.'' Superman answered.

''This paranoia is the reason why I'm still alive. Why we all are still alive.'' Batman countered darkly.

''I didn't mean it like that.'' Superman tried to apologize.

''Until we determined their true purpose on this planet we have to consider them treats. And if they are indeed hostile they're will be dealt with as such.'' Batman answered.

Suddenly a ring could be heard. ''This is Supergirl. I asked her to look with Batgirl after our refugees.'' Batman pressed a button and on a screen appeared the face of a pretty young blonde girl with blue eyes and a similar suit like Superman's.

''I have good news and bad news. The good news is Batgirl successfully arrested Killer Croc. He is still unconscious and brought back to Arkham Asylum.'' Supergirl reported. Batman nodded acknowledging.

Superman and Wonder Woman smiled about the success of the young heroine.

''The bad news are.'' Supergirl continued. ''It seems she was kidnapped.''

Batman eyes widen in shock. ''Some of the eyewitnesses told me she was talking to group of people. After she collapsed they took her and flew away with her. They also told me the group consisted of a man with black flaming hair in a blue suit, a small purple haired child in a green gi and a blue haired woman in a white top. I think your targets found us first.'' Supergirl finished.

Batman clenched his fist. He had to remain calm. ''Any other casualties?'' He asked.

''Surprisingly none. It seems they took only her.'' Supergirl answered.

''If that's the case, it is highly probable that Batgirl is still alive. Search the surroundings then return to your current position. I will meet you there.'' Batman ordered.

Supergirl understood and turned the comm link off.

''You have to update the League. I will go find Batgirl.'' Batman stated.

''Do you think you can handle it?'' Superman asked worried.

''Gotham is my city. If anyone can find her, it'll be me. Furthermore, I have Supergirl as backup.'' Batman left quickly in the direction of the Zeta Tubes.

''So, do you still think they are no threat?'' Wonder Woman asked Superman.

''It's still too early to say.'' Superman replied. Wonder Woman just rolled her eyes.

Gotham City:

After 10 minutes Batman arrived at the scene. He started to investigate the place. He also asked the witnesses again, but they couldn't tell him anything new.

He also examined the bank itself. After some time Supergirl joined him.

''I couldn't find anything, Batman. Nobody has seen anything.'' Supergirl told him.

Batman didn't answer he just continued his investigation.

After 20 minutes of waiting Supergirl couldn't contain herself anymore. ''Ehm, sir? What are you doing? Shouldn't we be trying to find Batgirl?''

Batman stood up from his crouching position. ''Do you see the cracks in this wall?'' He asked. Supergirl nodded. ''The policemen found Killer Croc lying there unconscious. It safe to assume he was smashed into the wall knocking him out cold. Batgirl doesn't possess the required strength to do that. But we know that our suspects hold that kind of power. I found also traces of human blood there.'' He pointed into one direction. ''Batgirl was probably injured by Killer Croc.''

Supergirl thought about it for a moment. ''Ah! Are you telling me these guys helped Batgirl against Killer Croc?'' She exclaimed excitingly.

''I think that is the case but there is still the chance that Killer Croc and Batgirl fought together against the group injuring her and knocking Killer Croc out cold. Then they claimed her as a trophy. However, I think it's doubtful because wouldn't they rather have taken Croc instead, who would make a much better trophy. But they let him here, taking only the injured Batgirl. They also left the Team behind and didn't take them with them.'' Batman deduced.

Supergirl tried to follow his thoughts and she had to admit it somehow made sense.

''If they really only wanted to help then why didn't they take her to a hospital?'' Supergirl asked.

''I guess they are familiar with the concept of superheroes trying to maintain their secret identities.'' Batman answered.

''But doesn't that make them good guys? Why are we chasing them?'' Supergirl asked now a little confused.

Batman narrowed his eyes. ''This are only assumptions of mine I need proof. If their goal was really to treat Batgirl, they couldn't have gotten very far. Most likely just outside the city preferable a place with few people around. What comes to mind is the Gotham Forest in the North and the abandoned Industry District in the South of Gotham. We should check the district first.'' After his explanations he climbed into his Bat-mobile and took off while being followed by Supergirl.

Somewhere else in one of the so many abandoned warehouses in Gotham City:

''Come on, puddin'. Relax!'' A high pitched voice said in a smoothing fashion.

Harley Quinn was sitting on her beloved Joker's lap clinging to his neck.

''Doll, you know I have to come up with a new scheme for the old Bats. I don't have time for this.'' Joker answered weakly.

''Sssh… Baby, you have earned yourself a rest. Why don't you rev up your Harley and forget the Bats for one night?'' She seductively whispered into his ear.

''Screw him! Why not?'' He leaned in to kiss the happy looking Harley when an underling with a bandaged arm stormed in.

Joker not really in the mood for his underlings complains – he was never in the mood for them- asked bored. ''What is it, Steve? Can't you see that we don't want to be disturbed?''

''Boss, my name is Michael. I just wanted to report our todays income.'' The thug reported.

''And for that you interrupting my fun time?'' Joker asked becoming angrier by the moment.

''Unfortunately, we got nothing today and we got beaten up by some strange dude.'' The man swallowed several times before he could say it.

''What?'' Joker angrily exclaimed. He would have stood up if Harley not held him in place.

''Calm down, puddin'. Micky surely has a good explanation for it.'' Harley tried to calm the Joker down in hopes to still score tonight.

''Yes, yes, boss!'' Michael fearfully exclaimed. ''Me and the boys were doing our usual thing. We saw a woman with her family and thought it would be easy picking. But then her man interfered and he beat us up.''

''So, so. You were beaten up by some random normal guy. A member of my gang dispatched by some law-obeying common man. Hilarious!'' The joker started one of his evil laughs. ''That guy has guts, I like it. Did he know who he was messing with?''

Michael swallowed. ''Also he was not normal. We wore our bandages with your symbol. He didn't seem-'' He swallowed again. ''-to recognize the symbol.'' Michael finished.

''What?'' Joker yelled while standing up from his seat, tossing Harley to the ground. ''What has a clown prince of crime to do around here, to get the respect he deserves? It seems Gotham has forgotten to fear me. My last scheme was too long ago.'' Joker ranted.

''But Mister J our last gig was just three days ago.'' Harley pointed out.

''Then it wasn't big enough! If the normal people already starting to disrespect me, how can I expect the Dark Knight to take me seriously. Henry, find that man. I will have to teach him a lesson.'' Joker ordered.

''But, boss, he wasn't a normal dude. He must be a meta-man or something. Also my name is Michael.'' Michael stated.

Joker took his gun out and pointed it at his forehead. ''Franky, Franky, Franky! I don't like my orders to be questioned. Normally I would just shoot you, but I need you to find that man. So don't try my patience any longer and get to searching.'' He kicked Michael in the stomach and the henchman quickly fled out of the room.

''And now we can continue, where we left off.'' Harley said and crawled on all four towards him.

Joker grabbed her with his two hands and lifted her about his head. ''I think you didn't hear me. I said find that man!'' Joker shouted and threw Harley out of the door.

She landed ungracefully with her face first in the dirt. She picked herself up and mumbled. ''Damn, I was so close.''

And went to get her costume to help in the search after this strange man, who unfortunately woke the wrath of the Joker upon himself.

 **From the author**

Thanks so much for the positive response. I am glad that you like my story. I still have a long way to go, but I try to better myself with every word I write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous ones. And for the ones who think Killer Croc is not a worthy opponent for Vegeta, I know that. Although I don't plan on Vegeta losing, there will be fighters, who will give him a run for his money. And sorry for those, who expect the team to return. I used them just to introduce the Briefs family to the DC universe. I want the Briefs family to interact with as much DC characters as possible. I don't know yet, if I will use them again. And I admit Trunks was a little too overpowered, but I didn't want him to turn super saiyan, because I want to save that up for later. I will try to make the next update quicker, but no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five: A new Apprentice**

''I have news about the Saiyans.'' Hal Jordan the Green Lantern stated.

With him were John Stuart another Green Lantern, Superman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash and Martian Manhunter. They all have gathered in one of the meeting rooms in the Watch Tower.

''There wasn't much about them in the files of Oa. The files stated the Saiyans were a warrior race which existed almost five hundred years ago. They had monkey like tails which allowed them to transform in giant beasts at a full moon. In this form they were at their strongest. They were barbaric and ruthless people. They expand by either destroying planets or killing the population of the planets to sell them.'' Every one of the superheroes gasped in shock hearing such horrible news.

''Their presence made it impossible to maintain peace and order in their sector of the universe for the Green Lantern Corp. After some time, their actions were noticed by the ruler of the Planet Trade Organization Lord Azeirf.

He feared competition and conquered their world forcing the Saiyans under his control. Although mostly nothing changed for the Saiyans they still did what they did before, they despised their new leader. The Saiyans had a legend among their ranks. Every 1000 years a Saiyan was born who would be powerful enough to reach the state of a Super Saiyan whose powers would be rivalled by none. They believed this Super Saiyan would free them from the oppression of Lord Azeirf.

Lord Azeirf fearing the prophecy decided to annihilate the Saiyans by destroying their planet. Just before he could do it. The Super Saiyan appeared. They fought fiercely against each other which led eventually to the destruction of the home planet of the Saiyans. The Super Saiyan managed to kill Lord Azeirf. He and some of his people even managed to escape the destruction of their planet stranding on a nearby uninhabited planet.

Without any means to build spaceships again they were forced to stay on that planet. Roughly a hundred years later a Meteor hit the planet extinguishing even the last of this darn race. After the fight the Planet Trade Organization fell apart and without the Saiyans the Green Lantern Corp could finally bring peace to this part of the universe.'' His audience tried to process the news.

''How is it then possibly that there is a Saiyan here right now?'' Flash asked.

''They said they came from a different dimension maybe there the Saiyan race survived?'' Black Canary answered.

''We have to assume they came to conquer our world, too.'' Martian Manhunter stated.

''If they really can destroy planets, even one will be a huge problem.'' Green Arrow said concerned.

''We have to find them. Battle them and then defeat them.'' Wonder Woman exclaimed. ''They may be a warrior race but so are we the Amazons. I am a little interested in their skill. Will they be able to satisfy my thirst for battle? I will defeat them all.'' Wonder Woman whose Amazonian blood was boiling said proudly.

''First, we have to try to talk to them. Maybe they will leave again peacefully.'' Superman said who didn't like the direction this conversation was taking.

''You are too naïve, Kal.'' Wonder Woman scornfully said.

''I am with Wonder Woman. They will only understand violence. So let us show them that we can defend our home.'' Hawkgirl agreed with Wonder Woman.

''I am also agreeing with Wonder Woman.'' Flash surprised everyone. He usually was the one to see everything optimistically. ''They sound like very bad people, Sups. We have to do something against them, better now than later.'' He explained his decision to them.

''I am agreeing with Superman. We just heard rumors about these people. This isn't enough to judge them. They didn't do anything too wrong since they came to our planet. Their actions should be judged.'' Green arrow raised his voice to aid the man of steel.

''Me, too'' Black Canary said siding with her boyfriend. ''How dare you call the information from the sacred Oa rumors. We as the Green Lantern Corp are standing behind our Corp. We also prefer Wonder Woman's course of action.'' John Stuart said for both of the Lantern.

Everybody now looked at Martian Manhunter in anticipation. ''First, we have to find them. So let us wait until Batman contacts us. Then we can still decide what we do.'' Martian Manhunter calmly stated. Every hero was now eagerly waiting for Batman's call.

Batgirl suddenly sat up causing Bulma who was reading a book beside her bed to fall from her chair. ''I see you are awake.'' Bulma said standing up and sat on her chair again. Batgirl flinched. Then she realized she wasn't wearing her costume anymore and her right arm was in bandages.

''Where am I?'' She asked weakly.

''You are save. We brought you here after you collapsed to treat your wounds.'' The woman said. Just now Batgirl got a really good look at the other woman.

She had blue hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a white top and a red neckerchief. If the hair wouldn't be blue, Batgirl would say she was one of the best looking women she has ever seen.

''Thank you for your kindness.'' Batgirl said modest

''Don't sweat it, kid. I patch up Vegeta up all the time. So it is really no problem.'' Bulma happily replied.

''But why didn't you take me to a hospital?'' Barbara Gordon asked curiously.

''One of my friends is also a superhero. He is always trying his hardest to hide his identity. I thought that would apply to you, too, so we brought you here so that your identity remains unknown.'' Batgirl was touched by so much consideration.

''You are still wearing your mask. So don't worry.'' The woman tried to calm Batgirl.

She was right.

Although she wasn't wearing her costume anymore her mask was still on.

''I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself properly.'' She said while removing her mask. ''I am Barbara Gordon aka the superhero Batgirl.'' She smiled at Bulma.

Bulma answered also smiling. ''I am Bulma Briefs aka the heir to the Capsule Corporation. It won't probably ring a bell. I am not from around here. It is really ok to tell me your identity?'' She looked at Barbara concerned.

''I trust you.'' Batgirl firmly replied. ''Where are Vegeta and his son?'' Batgirl asked.

''At this hour probably eating. They just completed a training exercise.'' Bulma answered.

''How long was I unconscious?'' Batgirl wanted to know.

''Roughly three hours.'' Bulma replied looking at her wrist watch.

''Dammit. I have to get back.'' Batgirl tried to get up but was hold in place by Bulma.

''Oh no, you don't. You are still very exhausted. Just rest. In a few days you will be as good as new but until then you will do as I say.'' Bulma commanded strictly.

Barbara noticed that Bulma wasn't a woman to easily defy. ''Who are you guys, really? Vegeta is so powerful. It is a miracle the Justice League didn't noticed him until now.'' Barbara said out loud.

''Since you are trusting me, I will trust you. Actually, we are coming from an alternative earth in a different dimension.'' Bulma explained where they came from.

Batgirl chin fell down.

''No joke. I built The Dimension Travelling Generator or short DTG which allowed us access to your dimension.'' Bulma stated proudly.

''Why are you here?'' Barbara asked still dumbfounded.

''Hm. To study your technology. But actually, I was just bored. I travelled across our planet with my friends when I was young. I even went to different planets. Now I wanted to have a little adventure again. So, I went into a different dimension. I am just lucky my husband is addicted to fighting tricking him to come with me was easy.'' Bulma mused.

''But wasn't it too dangerous?'' Batgirl said.

''You saw how strong Vegeta is. There aren't many who could cause him problems.'' Bulma said confident in her husband's strength.

Suddenly Batgirl's stomach growled. ''Looks like someone is hungry.'' Bulma laughed.

Batgirl blushed. ''It's ok. You can eat with us, if they didn't eat everything already.'' Bulma said warmly.

She guided Barbara towards stairs which led downwards. Barbara gaze upon the interior decorations. She had never seen such a design. Where was she? Bulma guided her trough different rooms.

They could already hear the sounds of rattling and munching. They turned around at a corner and arrived at the kitchen. Inside were a big table with four chairs around it.

The table was crammed with food of all kinds. Beside the two eating stood two small tables which were for the dirty dishes.

''Hurry or nothing will be left.'' Bulma shook Barbara gently. Batgirl was watching in awe at how these two were consuming the food at an alarming rate. The two women quickly took their tableware and tried to get as much to eat as they could before the Saiyans would have eaten everything.

After the meal all four were rubbing their bellies contently.

''So, who are you? I am Trunks.'' Trunks said who stood up first from the table and walked over to Barbara.

''I am Barbara Gordon and the superhero Batgirl.'' Vegeta chuckled at the word 'superhero' but remained silent.

''You are very pretty.'' Trunks exclaimed.

''Thank you, Trunks. That's very nice of you to say.'' Batgirl smiled. ''But my identity is a secret so could you please not tell anybody.'' She said winking at Trunks.

''Of course. I understand. You are just like Gohan.'' The young Saiyan replied.

''Hmph. If you wouldn't be so pathetic, you wouldn't have to hide your face.'' Vegeta butted in. ''You should just quit this charade. You don't have what it takes.'' Batgirl felt hurt.

''Easy for you to say you are so strong.'' Batgirl defended herself. ''Of course, I am just awesome, but I also train like hell to become even stronger.'' Vegeta said shaking his head.

''Impossible you can't become that strong just because of training.'' Batgirl didn't believe him.

''Excuses of the weak. If a warrior is determined, he'll can do anything. Granted you have some level of skill. You lack power and speed caused by your ignorance of your inner strength. If you can't control your chi you won't become stronger.'' Vegeta explained.

''So, it's something you can learn?'' Barbar asked interested.

''Of course, you can learn it. Even when you are from a pitiful race like the humans.'' Vegeta replied.

''You are talking like you aren't human.'' Barbara pointed out.

''Don't insult me like that, girl. I am Vegeta the Prince of the Saiyan race.'' Vegeta stated proudly.

''You're an alien?'' Barbara asked.

''Yes, he is. But he is harmless. He won't hurt anybody as long he is left alone.'' Bulma intercepted.

''Could you teach me?'' Batgirl asked curiously.

''Tss. How do I look like? A babysitter? There is nobody worth enough that I waste my time training him.'' Vegeta said.

When he saw tears forming in Trunks eyes. He quickly added. ''Expect my son, of course.'' Trunks happily smiled at him.

''Pleaaaase. I am a very good student. I won't let you down. Pleaaaase.'' Barbara now begged.

''What didn't you understand? No!'' Vegeta refused her again.

''Come on, dad. Maybe it will be fun.'' Trunks exclaimed. Vegeta glared at his son.

''Vegeta, if you are willing enough to lend her a hand I may conduct my experiments much faster, shorten the time you are away from your Gravity Room.'' Bulma commented slyly.

Vegeta looked at Bulma angrily. ''You are trying to trick me again, woman. Fine, I will train her. But if you can't make it don't come crying to me. Also don't expect me to hold your hand. Your training will begin tomorrow 5am.'' Vegeta stated.

''That's cruel.'' Barbara exclaimed- Vegeta gave her a look. ''Still I will do it.'' She said after she received the look. His look was almost as frightening as Batman's.

The rest of the evening they chattered happily together. Mostly Bulma and Barbara with Trunks occasionally contributing to the conversation. Vegeta stayed quiet most of the time. It became evening.

''Someone is here!'' Vegeta suddenly said. Barbara looked confused.

''You are right, dad. Two power-levels are approaching us. One is extremely strong. The strongest we have seen here.'' Trunks replied. Batgirl looked even more confused.

''Trunks and I will handle it. You stay here and continue your useless chit-chat.'' Vegeta ordered.

''Just control yourself.'' Bulma warned.

''Sure thing mom. And Barbara maybe we could play together tomorrow would that be fine?'' Trunks asked the redhead.

''Of course, we can. Just tell me what's going on.'' Barbar wanted to know what was going on.

''If your training goes well, you'll be able to do it yourself.'' Vegeta ended their conversation. Both went out of the kitchen.

''It's their thing. They are sensitive to chi they can sense it. Locating you almost everywhere.'' Bulma explained part of their abilities.

''I didn't even notice anything. How is that possible?'' Barbara asked impressed.

''I don't understand it either.'' Bulma confessed.

''We have to follow them. Maybe these powers are my allies.'' Batgirl said.

''Maybe. But we should stay here. The sun is down. You won't see anything out there in this forest. We'll wait until Vegeta and Trunks pushed them out in the open. Then you'll can see through the window if they are really your allies.'' Bulma suggested a different approach.

''Ok. I will do as you say.'' Barbara agreed to Bulma's plan. Bulma and Barbara seated their selves near one of the big windows and looked outside. Now they had to wait.

After hours of searching through the Industry District and Gotham Forest Batman and Supergirl finally found them. There was a round house in the middle of a clearing in the forest. It was a riddle to Batman how they build it so fast.

At least it became night providing them with cover. They wouldn't be get noticed any time soon.

''Supergirl, first you have to locate Barbara with your X-ray vision. Then you will give me a signal. I will try to lure them out. When they're out you quickly go in, grab Barbara and fly away with her. Saving Barbara has top priority. I will use the shadows to escape.'' Batman explained whispering his plan to Supergirl.

''Got it.'' Supergirl quietly replied.

''You should fight like warriors. Not use these cowardly tactics.'' They suddenly heard.

They quickly looked up. Above them were levitating a man with flaming hair and a small boy. The boy waved.

''Hi!'' He said. Supergirl a little surprised waved back.

''Who are you?'' Batman demanded.

Vegeta laughed. ''You are so weak still you think you can demand. Hilarious! Let's just skip the introduction and get immediately to fighting. Which one do you want?'' The man asked the boy.

''I want to fight the girl. She is strong. That guy won't even put up a good warm-up.'' Trunks replied.

''Greedy brat! If you lose, you'll get no breakfast tomorrow.'' Vegeta declared. Trunks gulped loudly. His face became serious instantly. Breakfast was his favorite meal of the day.

''We don't want to fight.'' Batman tried to calm the situation. ''We are just looking for our friend. She has red hair and wears a similar suit like mine. She is my protégé. We want you to release her.'' Batman stated.

''No wonder she is so weak. She is fine. She is staying with us out of her own free will. If you don't believe me, you'll can try fighting your way in.'' Vegeta said. It was obvious Vegeta wanted to fight.

But Batman always searched for the most efficient way. In this case fighting those two would be problematic. He wasn't strong enough to withstand and Supergirl wouldn't have very good chances alone either.

The only way was to persuade these two with words.

''We don't want to force ourselves upon you. We just want to check if she is alright. If you don't want to let us in, we'll leave without causing any problems.'' Although he said it, he didn't actually plan to leave.

''That's right. You only get pass us by fighting. If you don't fight leave!'' Vegeta became frustrated. What did he have to do to finally fight someone?

''Dad. Maybe we should let them see her. It seems they are her friends.'' Trunks said.

Vegeta thought for a moment. He wanted to fight someone but these two seemed so reluctant to fight. It wouldn't be any fun.

''Tss. Cowards.'' After he said that he flew back to the house.

''That means you can come in.'' Trunks translating his father's words. Supergirl still convinced they would fight was surprised by this nonviolent outcome.

She asked Batman ''How did you do that?'' Batman just gave her a look.

Finally, they followed the boy to the house.

After some greetings they set down together on a sofa in the Livingroom. First, Batgirl explained herself then Bulma told Batman everything she has told Batgirl except the part where she tricked Vegeta.

After Bulma finished Batman asked his eyes narrowed. ''You are really not trying to take over our planet?''

Bulma slowly becoming frustrated said. ''Yes, we aren't. You probably won't believe me but he…'' She pointed at Vegeta. ''is one of our earth's mightiest defenders risking his life countless times trying to protect it. You could say he is part of our own kind of Justice League.''

''You said you were aliens. Why should we trust know?'' Batman asked. ''How rude! I am not an alien. I am 100 percent human. He is the only full-blooded alien here. And why are you even doubting us. We didn't do anything wrong since we came here.'' Bulma defended herself and her family-

''You have beaten up a group of superheroes.'' Batman pointed out.

''Now listen, mister. I don't know how you think you are. You are no policeman. If you think you can just order people around because you are wearing some stupid costume think again.'' Bulma started to get angry.

Batman noticed the slight shift in Vegeta's posture. He was ready to engage anytime. He had to retreat and make up some strategy.

''It seems we very a little too eager. I understand correctly you wanted to stay with them and be trained by him.'' Batman now directed his speech to Batgirl.

''Yes. If it is possible to become strong like him, I have to try.'' She nodded.

''I understand. Supergirl and I will leave now and update the League on this development.'' Batman stood up and Supergirl followed.

''Wait.'' Vegeta spoke. ''Where can I fight?'' Vegeta wanted to know.

''If you want to fight strong opponents you'll can help out the League.'' Supergirl suggested. Batman gave her a look to be quiet.

''Tss. Help you out? You do look like you could use the help of a true warrior. Fine I am eager to fight. But I will never wear such silly costumes.'' Vegeta replied.

''I can't make this decision myself. I have to talk to the League first.'' Batman replied.

''Hmph. If you don't want my help I'll just find opponents myself.'' Vegeta stated.

Batman thought for a moment. It would be better to include Vegeta than let him rampage on his own. ''Here you have a communication device. You can call the Justice League when you feel like fighting and we will give you a task.'' Batman handed him the device.

''Grr don't order me around. How do I use it?'' Vegeta growled.

''The device has a transmitter delivering us your position to our base. When you call we will open a Zeta tube which will lead you there. From our headquarters you will be send to the location where your help is needed.'' Batman explained

''So inconvenient.'' Vegeta replied.

''As a representative of the League you have to follow some rules.'' Batman stated. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. ''Killing is forbidden even the worst criminals have to be kept alive. The civilians have priority. Always try to protect them and get them out of harm's way.'' Batman explained further.

''I can live with that as long I can beat them half to death.'' Vegeta said with a hint of his former evil grin on his face.

''We will leave now.'' Batman said and went to the door. Everybody except Vegeta followed them.

At the entrance door Batman took Barbara aside. ''You have a very important mission. You have to supervise them. You have to make sur,e if they are really not planning an invasion.'' Batman whispered. ''Why can't you once believe what you hear.'' Barbara angrily exclaimed.

''Just do what I say. Did I make myself clear?'' Batman asked.

''Yes.'' Barbara sighed.

''Report every suspicious activity immediately. And now goodbye.'' With these words he left his pupil.

After a quick request of a Zeta tube Supergirl and Batman vanished.

''I think we should all go to bed.'' Bulma suggested.

''But I am still not -yawn- tired.'' Trunks answered.

''It's time for bed. Trunks go to your room and change.'' Bulma ordered.

''Ok.'' Trunks ran to his room.

''I have washed your suit. I will bring it and some sleeping clothes for you to the room where we were. Go ahead I will take a minute.'' Bulma said leaving for to get her clothes.

Arrived in her room Barbara remembered to call her father. He probably was worried sick by now. She took her phone out of her pocket and called her father. ''Hello daddy… I know… I am sorry… I just couldn't make it. Something really important came up… Yes… Yes… No, not that… Right… I guess.'' Meanwhile Bulma has entered.

She saw Barbara was calling somebody. She quietly put down the clothes on a chair and made silently signs that she would go to sleep and that Barbara should, too. Quickly she left the room quietly closing the door behind her.

''Aha… Yes… No, I told you it wasn't like that… Well, no… Of course, I will be there… No, I can't. I am staying with friends for some time… Yes, I will call now and then…. Yes, Goodbye, daddy. Love you, too.'' After the call she let herself fall on the bed. After some minutes she started to change into the clothes Bulma brought her.

She had to admit these pajamas were quite comfy. Then she went to bed. She had to get as much sleep as she could get before the training tomorrow. She was looking forward to the training. She was confident that she would be able to handle everything Vegeta would throw at her. After these peaceful thoughts she fell asleep.

From the author

I know there was not much action in this chapter. You should be compensated in the next chapter. It may seem a bit out of character for Barbara to just stay and be trained by Vegeta, but why not? Wonder Woman is a bit too bloodthirsty, because I need that to create conflict between Vegeta and the Justice League. But enough with the spoilers. Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: The Training Begins

''You did what?'' Wonder Woman cried out her eyes furiously looking at Batman. ''You gave him access to Mount Justice? He could be planning to destroy our planet for all we know.'' She jelled at the Dark Knight.

''Calm down, Diana! I know I should have asked you all first, but it was a moment of chance. It is better to let him under our supervision fight someone than him searching for suitable opponents on his own,'' Batman defended his course of action.

''He is still threat to our planet,'' John Stuart aided Wonder Woman in her argument. The seven founders of the Justice League held a meeting on the Watchtower.

''Didn't they tell Batman that he was a hero on their planet?'' Superman pointed out.

''Yeah, right.'' John answered clearly not believing it.

''He came to aid the young Batgirl. I think that gives him a few points in his favor.'' Martian Manhunter added.

''I haven't had a chance to meet this guy yet, so I can't decide what is appropriate for the situation.'' Aquaman stated his opinion.

''So, Superman Batman and Martian Manhunter are accepting him and Green Lantern and I don't. Aquaman abstains from voting. What do you think Barry?'' Wonder Woman summarized the vote.

''I think we should give them a chance. I admit I was a little bit hasty in my judgement. Not for nothing I am the fastest man alive.'' Flash joked weakly. Wonder Woman sighed in frustration.

''Batman's course of action is acknowledged by the Justice League. The three visitors will be treated as our guests providing them with enough support to satisfy their surge for battle in the most useful way. Batgirl will stay with them as long as they remain here to supervise them. Until they commit crimes, they have to be treated as citizens who can count on our help if they need it,'' Superman dismissed the meeting.

''I will go check on these people myself. Until I see they really mean no harm to us, I won't accept this decision,'' Wonder Woman stated and angrily left the room.

Superman intended to go after her but was stopped by the Dark Knight. ''Let her go, Clark. She will soon realize that she is wrong.'' The heroes scattered to go their separate ways.

The next morning Barbara woke up at 5:30 am and made herself ready for training. Although her arm still hurt she could use it to its almost full extent. After she ate a little breakfast, she put on a nice comfy blue training suit. Supergirl had been so kind to bring some of her stuff. Then Barbara went outside the house and waited for Vegeta.

To her surprise he didn't come out of the house but came flying from the forest. ''I see you didn't chicken out. That is a start.'' He greeted her with his smug grin.

''Ha. I am ready for your training.'' Barbara exclaimed enthusiastically.

''Hmph. Somewhere in this direction I marked a big tree. '' He pointed in one direction. ''Your task is to get to the tree and then back as fast as you can.'' He explained.

''That's all?'' Batgirl asked not impressed.

''Tss. You will also wear these weights. Two of them weight 10 and the other 5 kg. That will be enough for you at the moment. You will put the lighter ones on your arms and the heavier on your legs.'' Barbara gulped but did as he said. She stood up and instantly felt the weight.

''Now go follow straight this direction.'' He again pointed in one particular direction. He turned around to go in the house but Barbara stopped him.

''Wait! How do I suppose to recognize the tree and how far is it and what if I get lost?'' She asked a bit worried.

Vegeta had a frown on his face when he answered. ''I said I marked the tree. But since you are so nervous. It is a big tree, bigger than the rest beside him and I burned a big cross into the tree. I don't know how far it is. I only know it will be enough. And if you get lost, it is your own fault and you're not worth my time. Seriously how hard can it be to follow a straight line?'' Vegeta shook his head irritated.

''What if there is an obstacle in the way?'' Barbara argued.

''Where is you resolve? You will just overcome it and now quit wasting my time and get to work.'' He went inside.

Okay, she could do this. How hard could it be? She will finish this task in no time to rub it in Vegeta's arrogant face. She started her task with the vigor of the youth.

One hour later Vegeta and Trunks exited the house. The Half-Saiyan yawned still half asleep. ''Dad, why do we have to train so early? I didn't even have breakfast yet.'' Trunks whined rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

''I won't allow you to be outshined by some human girl. If she is training, you are training.'' Vegeta stated.

''Come on, dad. I am way stronger than her.'' Trunks dismissed his father's lecture.

''That's true. But do you want to be left behind by Kakarot's second child? Kakarot may be a buffon, but he is a worthy warrior. He definitely sees to it that his second child gets strong as well. But I will make you even stronger.'' Vegeta said.

With that they started their morning training. Two hours later Bulma stuck her head out of the house and cried out. ''Breakfast is ready.''

''Alright.'' Vegeta decided to pause their training for the moment. Trunks and Vegeta followed Bulma into the kitchen.

''You two sure are diligent.'' Bulma said praising.

''You have no idea. Since we are here I have to spar with dad in all our trainings and he sure punches hard. I almost can't land a single hit.'' Trunks complained.

''We don't have the Gravity Room here, so we have to push us to our limits in these conditions.'' Vegeta said while eating his favorite cereals.

''And where is Barbara?'' Bulma asked noticing the girl's absence.

''I gave her an assignment.'' Vegeta answered cryptically.

''What did you do?'' Bulma asked further getting a bad feeling.

''Quit pestering me, woman, while I eat. She has to absolve a little morning run.'' Vegeta said not elaborating anymore.

After they ate themselves full Vegeta and Trunks went back to training and Bulma started on her experiments. After a while Vegeta sensed a chi coming towards them with considerable speed. ''Who could that be? He sure is powerful.'' Trunks said to his father also sensing the energy.

''He is coming right towards us. Probably one more of those costumed freaks coming to bother us.'' Vegeta stated.

They already could see a figure on the horizon.

In front of them landed Wonder Woman.

Vegeta and Trunks almost started to laugh when they saw Wonder Woman outfit. ''I have to admit this is the most ridiculous outfit we have seen yet.'' Vegeta greeted the beautiful woman.

''I am Wonder Woman a hero of the Justice League and I have come here to make you sure you behave while you are on our planet. After all I heard, I thought you would be taller.'' Wonder Woman retorted.

Vegeta not liking the comment about his height responded. ''I assume you are one of those Justice's fellow. I can't be too sure, since your outfit looks like you are working in some kind of brothel. Who on earth would voluntary wear this?'' Vegeta made fun of Wonder Woman.

''This is traditional Amazon wear. I heard you are a prince of a warrior race, too. Your people have committed grave sins. I will show you that I don't tolerate this abuse of power. You should be punished.'' Wonder Woman stated readying herself for battle.

''And who is going to punish me? You? I didn't even have heard of you. Since I have got here I heard a lot about your precious Justice League. The so-called Superman and Batman have quite the authority in this group of superheroes, but you are so insignificant that you weren't even worth mentioning.'' Vegeta continued his mocking.

This comment stroke deeply into the pride of Wonder Woman. She unscathed her sword. ''I will show you no mercy.'' She cried out furiously.

''Finally, someone eager to fight. But first, let us go to a better place. Bulma would try to kill me if I destroyed the house on accident. Trunks, you are free from training for now. We will continue when I get back. It probably won't take long.'' Vegeta said to his son and flew off Wonder Woman close on his tail.

That despicable arrogant foul-mouthed stupid piece of shit. She was already two hours underway and still haven't reached that damned tree. She had to swim through a little river and climbed up a huge rock either no small feat with those weights on. She was now doubting that this tree even existed. She was so tired. The first hour she managed pretty fine but then the weights drained her power really quick. This was the most intense training she had ever done. And she had been trained by the fricking Batman. Not just once it crossed her mind to cheat and just turn back. But she clenched her teeth together and walked onward. Finally, after almost three hours she saw the tree with the cross standing on a small hill. After she reached the hill and touched the tree to make sure he was really there, she collapsed on the ground. She had to make a short stop to take her breath. After a 10-minute break she started her way back. No matter how strong Vegeta was, she was going to make him pay for this hellish exercise.

''This should be far enough.'' Vegeta said. They had flown quite the distance and were now right outside the forest and flying above a treeless place near a lake.

''I hope you don't expect me to hold back myself, because you are a woman.'' Vegeta mocked her.

''Don't insult me barbarian. I am an Amazon. We are female warriors, who honor a code of conduct, which includes righteousness and bravery. We have honor and don't satisfy our thirst for battle by murdering weaker.'' Wonder Woman stated.

''Cut this ethical nonsense. All what matters is strength.'' Vegeta charged her.

He unleashed a series of punches which were all blocked by Wonder Woman with her shield. She leashed out with her sword and Vegeta jumped back sending an energy blast in her face. Surprised Wonder Woman managed to block it just in time.

''I didn't know that you can do that. You won't catch me by surprise again.'' Wonder Woman stated.

Vegeta vanished and reappeared behind Wonder Woman punching her in the back. She lost balance but turned around quickly and tried to stab Vegeta with her sword. One of her strikes crazed Vegeta's arm causing a little cut.

''Hmph. It seems this is no ordinary sword.'' Vegeta observed.

No normal weapon should be able to damage him. He quickly grabbed her hand twisting it around. Wonder Woman had to drop her sword. It fell down to the ground below them out of her reach. She managed to free herself and send a punch right in Vegeta's face. He stumbled back a bit.

But he put his hands behind him and said. ''Gallick Gun.'' In his hands appeared a violet energy. ''Fire!'' He quickly pushed his hands towards Wonder Woman and a ray appeared out of his hands.

Wonder Woman tried to block it but it was too big and engulfed her whole body. After the beam passed her, Wonder Woman was slightly burned and had a few cuts here and there. But overall, she was unhurt.

''It seems you are far more capable than your stupid clothes lead on.'' Vegeta sarcastically praised her.

''You stand no chance against an Amazon. I will prove that we are the most powerful warriors.'' Wonder Woman said cockily. This fight excited her.

''Didn't you just say that your race only consisted of females?'' Vegeta inquired suddenly.

''Of course. We live free from man's controlling grip and achieved perfection only a woman could achieve.'' Wonder Woman stated proudly.

Vegeta began to laugh. ''You think only because one gender of yours is more powerful than the other makes you the ultimate warriors. Don't make me laugh. If only one gender is strong you never achieve anything than a false sense of superiority over the other gender. On the other hand, we Saiyans don't have this futile conflict between our sexes. It doesn't matter if you fight a woman or a man. All of our people were warriors. This is the critical difference between a true warrior race and a fraud like yours.'' Vegeta explained.

Wonder Woman enraged attacked Vegeta again. They exchanged some blows until Vegeta kicked her away. She threw her Lasso of Truth at him. Although he could have dodge it, he let her catch him just to humor the woman. To his surprise he couldn't tear it apart.

Wonder Woman started to spin him around faster and faster. When she reached her maximum speed, she let go and Vegeta flew toward the earth. He couldn't stop his descent and hit on the ground.

Wonder Woman looked down and waited for some signs of her opponent. Vegeta quickly recovered and flew back. He was bleeding little on his forehead.

''You have quite the handful toys. However, they won't stop me. If you want to defeat me, you'll have to try harder.'' Vegeta stated irritated by Wonder Woman's weapons. They all seemed to be not normal.

Wonder Woman also let go of her shield and took an offensive stance.

''That's more like it.'' Vegeta said and changed into a new stance.

After few moments they engaged in battle again. Wonder Woman punched him in the face. He kicked her in the stomach. He fired an energy blast which she dodged. Vegeta dodged an elbow and knee strike from her.

That continued for roughly 20 minutes. Both were painting heavily Vegeta slightly more than Wonder Woman.

''I have to admit you fight very skillfully. It has been long since I was challenged by an opponent like this.'' Wonder Woman praised. During their fight she started to respect the other warrior.

''I think I will end this. The boy had a long enough break. And I must pay my respect, too. When I came here, I didn't think I would be pushed to use it, but you have proven me wrong. Be proud of yourself, you will see a Super Saiyan!'' Vegeta said and started screaming.

A wind suddenly got up around Vegeta pushing Wonder Woman away. She held her arms in front of herself and watched what the man was going to do. She heard about the Super Saiyan from Green Lantern. She was quite shocked that her opponent turned out to be one.

The ground beneath them began to shake, lighting rose around the man.

Then finally Vegeta was surrounded by a golden light. His hair had become blonde, his eyes green. His muscles became slightly bulkier.

The weather and the earth had calmed down again. Wonder Woman was staring in awe at the Super Saiyan. She could feel the power emitting from him.

''Don't blink or you'll miss it.'' Vegeta said before he vanished. Before Wonder Woman could react, she was kicked in the side.

Vegeta unleashed a storm of punches and kicks upon his opponent. Wonder Woman couldn't keep up with him. The increase in speed and power was too sudden for Wonder Woman to adjust. Vegeta lounge out and punched Wonder Woman towards the lake. Wonder Woman landed in the lake and couldn't be seen anymore. Vegeta stretched out one hand and before his palm emerged a blue sphere of energy.

''Big Bang Attack!'' The ball quickly raced towards the lake exploding when it hit the lake's ground. The explosion was immense leaving behind a crater twice as big as the prior lake.

''Maybe I overdid it.'' Vegeta said to no one in particular. Hopefully the woman was not dead. It would be a pain in the ass. He scanned for her energy.

It was weak, but he could feel it. He landed in front of her. She was quite the distance away from the middle of the crater. She was bleeding and had strong burns.

Vegeta picked her up by her hair. ''Now who is the most powerful warrior race?'' He asked mockingly fully aware of his victory. Hanging to a thread of consciousness Wonder Woman tried to put up anything close to resistance. ''Damn you!'' She only could say, before fainted. Vegeta changed back into his normal state. ''I should probably take her with me and call that Batman, so he could pick her up. What a bother!'' Vegeta flew back to his house still holding Wonder Woman by her hair.

Although Batgirl could feel the abnormality in the air and her surroundings and hear the following explosion, she couldn't care less. Batgirl was too exhausted. She was focusing the last of her strength to reach the house. She nearly drowned in the river on the way back. After ten minutes she already had forgotten that something strange had happened.

Vegeta landed in front the house and dropped Wonder Woman uncaringly. He was greeted by Trunks and Bulma.

''Was she strong, dad? I could feel you changing into a Super Saiyan.'' Trunks brightly smiled at his father not doubting this outcome for even a second.

Bulma had also heard the explosion and had stepped outside. She gasped, when she saw Wonder Woman.

''It was surprising. She lasted longer and was tougher than expected but still no match for a Saiyan.'' Vegeta stated confidently.

Bulma was more focused on the injured Wonder Woman. ''Great Vegeta!'' She exclaimed angrily.

''Couldn't you have been a little bit more merciful? She is barely alive and do you know who has to patch her up now? For that you can treat your wounds yourself. Now help me carry her to the bed.'' Bulma ordered.

As she saw how Vegeta picked Wonder Woman up by her hair she scolded him. ''Not like that.''

''Hmph.'' Vegeta threw her over his shoulder and brought her to the bed in a room right next to Barbara's.

After he had put Wonder Woman into the bed Bulma asked him. ''Where's Barbara? I haven't seen her all day.''

''She is still not done with her training. I can feel she is on her way back. She should arrive soon.'' Vegeta answered and went to the kitchen to eat something. Trunks followed him.

Bulma started to treat Wonder Woman.

The two Saiyans stopped eating when they heard a weak knock on the door. ''It seems our superhero is back.'' Vegeta said in a clearly mocking way. He and Trunks left the kitchen and went to the door.

When they opened the door, they caught sight of a miserable looking Barbara. She was wet, her hair was messy and she had scratches all over her face.

''You don't look so good.'' Trunks commented a bit worried.

''I am finally back. After eight damn hours of running I am finally done.'' Barbara said relieved not caring about the two people standing in front of her.

''That's where you are wrong. Now is the most critical moment of your training.'' Vegeta denied.

''Screw you! I won't do any more exercises. I was almost eight hours in a forest without anything to eat. I swam through a river dammit. Twice! I am cold and hungry.'' She said with her last strength. While she was talking she took off her weights.

''You are needlessly troubling yourself. The sooner we are done the sooner you get to eat. You will just have to meditate.'' Vegeta a little irritated exclaimed.

''Oh? I can do that'' Barbara said surprised that he wasn't giving her another hellish exercise. They went to the Livingroom and sat on the ground. Trunks stayed in the kitchen continuing eating.

''You will try to push out your energy.'' Vegeta said. He held his arms up and slowly a little blue light was seen. It was weak but manifested in the form of a solid marble.

''This much will be enough for you for the start.'' Vegeta said dispelling the little energy. ''You will try to do that for an hour than you can eat regardless of your result.'' Vegeta stood up and went back to Trunks leaving Barbara alone trying to grasp her inner strength without any further guidance.

One hour had past, when suddenly Wonder Woman opened her eyes again and sat up surprising Bulma, who fell down from her chair, on which she was reading a book.

Bulma felt like she had a dejavu. ''Why can't you people wake up normally?'' Bulma sighed.

''Where am I?'' Wonder Woman asked her.

''You are in our house. My husband banged you up pretty badly. I want to apologize for him. He can sometimes be a little bit difficult. But the good news is it seems you don't have any life-threating injuries. You will be well in no time.'' Wonder Woman listened to Bulma. She observed the room and noticed that she was in bandages.

''I thank you for your kindness.'' Wonder Woman sincerely thanked Bulma.

''That's the least I can do.'' Bulma shook it off.

''And I want to apologize as well. I came here to fight you, although there was no reason for it. I hastily challenged Vegeta. I was convinced that he was a danger to our planet. But I see now that he is a great warrior with a family he wants to protect.'' Wonder Woman said looking at her bandages.

''That's so romantic.'' Bulma sighed. Her eyes became shinny. ''I wish Vegeta would say something like that to me. But that aside, you have to remain in bed for the time being. You can stay the night and after breakfast you can go home.'' She declared. There was a certain finality in her voice which stopped any protest from Wonder Woman.

Bulma turned out the lights and went out of the room wishing Wonder Woman a good night.

Wonder Woman laid quiet in her bed and thought about her fight with Vegeta. The power of a super Saiyan was surely not to be underestimated.

Maybe it was time for her to take her own training to the next level. Zeus probably hadn't to do anything anyway. She mused.

Then Wonder Woman fell asleep.


End file.
